Akatsuki bergaje lagi
by Tobi bin L
Summary: Kembali lago dengan saya si Author Gaje Yang siap melaknat Akatsuki,RnR ok?


**Akatsuki back to school**

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto©Masashi Kisihimoto**

**Akatsuki back to school©Toby bin L**

**GENRE:Humor (Seperti biasa,bagi yang tidak setuju silakan lemparin saya)**

**WARNING:OOC,Garing,Boring,Gaje,dan sebagainya**

Readers mungkin udah tau apa itu Akatsuki,bagi yang belum tau,silakan tanyakan kepada orang yang adalah penpik Akatsuki ke- 2 nikmati aja okeh?

Suatu hari,sebuah organisasi gaptek bernama Akatsuki(dilempar baskom)sedang bermain – tiba awan hitam menyelimuti seluruh tubuh sang ketua,Pein.

"OH MY GOAT!Besok kan udah masuk sekolah!Kita belom nyiapin apapun!Pensil belom,penghapus belom,pengserut belom,tempat pensil belom!OMG!"tereak sang ketua dengan kelebayan tingkat tinggi

"OH,IYA YAH!Ayo kita belanja sekarang!Cepet semuanya siap – siap!"tereak Rentenir tua bangkotan yang tumben baik,Kakuzu

"OOOSSH!(-un)"tereak semua anggota akatsuki ditambah "un"-nya Deidara,si banci perempatan Ciamis*di bom*

"Ayo!Bang!Angkot bang!"tereak kakek – kakek keriputan alias Itachi*di amaterasu*

"Ayo naek semuah!"kata Boneka Santet,Sasori*ditimbun pasir besi*

"Ahhhh,maju bang!"tereak hiu ajaib,Kisame

"Siapa tuh?Kok ngejer – ngejer nih ankot?"tanya Zetsu,si Venus Fly Trap berjalan

"WAAAAA!Leader-senpai!Kok Tobi ditinggal sih!Tobi kan anak baeeek!"teriak Tobi,si lollipop jeruk purut face

"Oiya!Bang!setop dulu bang!"tereak si leader

"Sini naek!Bisa – bisa saya dihukum janshin sama nih,ninggalin anak kecil"kata orang yang sok alim,Hidan

"Waah,angkotnya keren!"kata Tobi yan membuktikan bahwa dia katro

"Ya oolooooh…..,angkot butut yang korsinya keras gini dibilang keren?Cape deeeeh!"kata Konan,si origami

"Wah!Kiri!Bang Kiri!Kiri!Kiri!Kiri bang!KIRRRRIIIIIIIIII!"kata si Kisame lebay,tingkat kelebayan nya hampir memadai Fitri Tropikanaslim(eh,itu mah nama gula yah!)

"Udah berhenti geblek!"teriak si sopir angkot sambil ngerokok yang tidak lain adalah Asuma

"Bang!Tungguin dulu yah!Nanti balik lagi kerumah pake angkot ini!"kata si leader

"Okelah kalo !Rokok sebungkus!"kata Asuma pada pedagang asongan

"Yuk!Masuk!"teriak Tobi girang

Setelah belanja…..

"Bang!Ayo pulang!"teriak Zetsu setelah menjadi relawan di pameran IPA yang menjelaskan proses fotosintesis

"Iyeh!"kata si Sopir

"Si Tobi udah naek kan?"tanya Hidan

"Udah dong!"kata Tobi dengan nada anak kecil jatoh ke got

"Yaudah,yooook!"kata si Sopir(lagi)

-Di Markas—

"Udah ah….mao berenang!"kata Kisame,si hiu darat

"Di kolam ikan?"tanya Pein yang sedang baca majalah bokep yang baru dibeli

"Iyalah….."kata Kisame

-Di tempat lain—

"Mending gue cari duit deh!Hmm…..mancing aja dah!Terus ikannya jual deh!"kata Kakuzu yang matanya sudah mulai HIJAU

-Di kolam—

"Tu Wa Ga Pat…..Tu Wa Ga Pat…dah ah!Langsung nyeburrrr!"kata Kisame yang ingin bersilaturahmi dengan saudaranya di kampung

JBURRRR!Kira – kira begitulah hiu darat yang melompat ke air

"Disini aja deh"kata Kakuzu,lalu dia melempar umpannya ke kolam

"Apaan tuh?HIK!Yay!Ikan kecil!Gue makan tuh cucunguk!(katanya ikan)"kata Kisame kegirangan

"Hmmmm….Eh!Yaaaaaaaaay!Akhirnya dapet juga!kayaknya gede nih ikan!Berat sih!Grgggghhhhhhhhhh!"kata Kakuzu sambil menarik pancingannya.

Sementara Kisame

"Anjrit!Apaan nih!Congor gue ditarik!Congor gue kan paling seksi!Woooyy!"teriak si hiu darat

"Lho Kisame!"kata Kakuzu setelah kepala Kisame muncul ke permukaan

"WHOY!Siapa yang narik congor gue!"teriak Kisame

"Sori…sini!Sini!"kata Kakuzu

"Brrrrr!Gile lu ye!"kata Kisame

"Yaudah masuk aja dulu!"kata Kakuzu

"Ikh,dasar stress!"kata Kisame menghujat kebiadaban Kakuzu

-Di markas—

"Wuidih!Gila!Pierching apaan tuh?Keren bener!beli dimana?Mahal gak?"kata Pein nyerocos begitu melihat congornya Kisame

"Makan nih pierching!"kata Kisame setelah mencopot umpan ikan tadi

"Makasih Bro!(widih!gile bener si Pein!)"Pein pun memakainya(huek)

-Kita pindah deh ke Deidara n Sasori—

"Dei,halaman pertama udah lewat blon?"kata Sasori yang sedang belajar dengan Deidara pake buku yang tadi dibeli

"Belom!Susah banget ni buku –un!"kata Deidara marah

"Sama!Gile nih yang bikin!"kata Sasori menimpali

"Iye –un!"balas Deidara

"Emang ngebahas apaan?"tanya Author dari alamnya

"Tauk ah gelap,-un!"kata Deidara makin sebel

"Emang judulnya apaan?"tanya Author lagi

"Daftar Isi"jawab Sasori Gubrak

-Kita pindah ke Hidan Zetsu -

"Tumben mo nyiramin gue?"tanya Zetsu

"Dewa Janshin merintahin gue untuk melaksanakan gerakan go green!Jadi gue siramin elo!"jawab Hidan

"Mengatasi Global Warming ya?"tanya Zetsu

"Bukan"jawab Hidan yang lagi megangin lampu 1000 watt(busyet)di atas kepala Zetsu

"Apa dong?"tanya Zetsu lagi

"Kemarin emak gua jemur baju diluar,katanya cuacanya panas,eh,malah dicolong BH emak gue!Makanya,kalo cuaca nya sejuk kan emak gue bakal jemur di dalem rumah"jawab Hidan kepanjangan

Zetsu pun pingsan

-Kita ke Konan n Tobi aja deh!-

"Tobi,nih Lolipopnya!"kata Konan sambil memberikan lollipop jeruk ke Tobi

"Makasih –senpai!Kayaknya enak deh!"Kata Tobi

"Sama – sama…..enak gak?"tanya Konan

"PUEH!Gak enak –senpai!Dikasih apaan sih?"tanya Tobi

"Bubur Koran"jawab Konan

"PUEH!Tobi gak mao ah!"kata Tobi kayak anak kecil lagi ngadat

"TOBI!Kalo anak baek gak buang buang makanan!"kata Konan mengingatkan

"Iya deh!"kata Tobi menyerah

-Hah…ga ada yang bener…ke Itachi aja deeh!-

"Kayaknya bagus nih"kata Itachi sambil make salep anti kriput

"Yang ini juga nih!"kata Itachi sambi mengoleskan salep pemutih kulit ke muka nya

"Yang ini nih!"kata Itachi,kali ini ngolesin salep buat ngilangin jerawat

"Yang ini nih!Gua cariin!"kata Itachi sambil make parfum

"Yang ini juga nih!"kata Itachi sambil ngolesin balsem kemuka

"PANASSSSSSS!"teriak Itachi lari lari

-Hahhhh…..ga ada yang beres-

Yah,kira kira bagitulah!Semoga menghibur Readers semua ya~~!

Untuk yang udah atau yang belom ngereview tolong reviewnya ya!

Sori kalo ga rame,ditunggu reviewnya yaa!


End file.
